Lemon Requests
by SovietWolf1944
Summary: Lemon Requests made by me! Enjoy!.
1. Prologue

** _A/N: Uhh hello! My name's Soviet Wolf and i am new here! I am hoping i could contribute a lot to this fandom!. I am hooked to Alpha and Omega for a long time but only manage to discover this site and the fandom about a week ago. I have read a lot of A stories but one thing caught my interest. Lemon request stories._ **

** _I am intrigued by it and i wanted to challenge myself so here i am with my own lemon request story! . Here are the rules!:_ **

** _1\. Straight pairings only._ **

** _2\. No limit on how many wolves you want. From what i've read the more the better and nastier ;)._ **

** _3\. You can also include the plot and situation._ **

** _I think that's pretty much of it. I hope i can do my best to satisfy any requests that given to me. Until then, see you next time! Dasvidaniya!._ **


	2. Lust & Fantasy

_**A/N: This was requested by wolfman32. I hope you enjoy it!.**_

_**Lust and Fantasy**_

**X - X - X**

Eve continues to finger herself. She couldn't help it. Especially when muffled sounds in the form of moans, gasps, and groans coming from upstair room. Her daughter's room. Lilly's room.

It is Saturday evening and Lilly had brought her boyfriend, Garth, to the house. Normally she would kill any boy that comes near her beloved daughters but since she knew Garth closely, due to the fact that he is the son of Tony, Winston's close friend, she trusted him. Moreover, that young man is packing a lot underneath those tight shirts. She had caught herself multiple times gazing at him dreamily.

Garth, compared to Kate's boyfriend, Humphrey, is way more muscular. He had told her that he loves going to the gym. And it shows on his physical appearance. The first time she saw him shirtless was when they went to the beach. And my god what a sight it was. She was practically drooling over him. Those strong arms and legs. The broad shoulderd he sported. Those chiseled chest and abdomens. He was basically a god. And to top it all, she caught his prized 'asset' when he came out from the sea, drenched.

It was massive. Bigger than her husband's. It was simply so big and thick that it literally stamped over the wet shorts. Her core was instantly heated up. Her nipples went stiff and she couldn't help herself but to lick her lips in lust. That was the first time she was lusting over her daughter's boyfriend.

Now it was worse. Lilly's moans and gasps were easily heard through the walls and judging from it, she was having the time of her life. She tries to block the sound by placing another pillow on her head but even with that she can still hear every single sound made by the two lover clearly.

"Garth! You are so big" Lilly's muffled cry heard through the floor. "F-Fuck! You're so tight!" His reply came strained. She knew what that meant. He was about to come. Lilly's bedframe began thumping against the wall. And it increases in intensity over the time. Eve bites her lower lip, one hand twisting her nipples while the other playing with her clit. She too, is about to come.

The grunting sound continues to get louder and louder until both let out a unified scream as they flooded each other with their own respective cum. Garth shoots his abundant fertile cum deep into Lilly's womb while Lilly drenches both of them until their groin area amd thigh are soaking wet along with a portion of their bed.

On the other hand, Eve clamped a hand over her muzzle as she rode her orgasm in a muffled scream of ecstacy. Her rubbing sped up and pinched her clit, her other hand never stopped fondling her two magnificent breasts. Her back arched for several moments before relaxing again. She too had drenched her bed. Pulling her soaked hand from her quivering lips, she sucks the liquid off of her fingers, moaning in pleasure as she tastes herself.

She hears Garth chuckle to himself, noting how he got Lilly knocked out and tuck her under the blanket. Eve suddenly got a bright idea. But a risky one. She wants to do it for so long but only now she finds the opportunity. It could fail and potentially create a scandal but, her lust is overpowering her rational thinking. Moreover, her pussy is burning at the thought.

Deciding what's best for now, she grabs her bathrobe and tie the belt around her waist while making sure her cleavage is noticeable. Smirking devilishly to herself, she goes out of her room and start making her way upstair.

Garth wouldn't know what's about to happen.

**X - X - X**

Garth was lying on the bed, Lilly quietly sleeping. He was checking his phone while smiling contently knowing he had fucked Lilly so good she instantly passed out. She wouldn't be awake until morning comes and it would be nearly impossible to wake her up now. He was scrolling through Instagram when he realized someone is standing in front of him.

"Oh hello Eve. What brings you here?" He greeted warmly. Eve says nothing. She immediately make a quick dash to the bed and straddles him. "W-Wait! What are you-" "Shhh be quiet sexy beast" Eve shushed him while clamping his muzzle shut with one of her hand. Garth's mind is racing a million miles. Here she was, on top of him, with nothing but a loose bathrobe that shows a generous amount of her cleavage.

He had always fantasized of making love to her but this seems to good to be real. If Winston finds out it'll be a death sentence for him. "B-But Eve! Are you sure about this? Winston would kill me if he finds out!" He cried. But it fell on deaf ears. Eve giggles like a girl. She kissed his nose. "Oh don't worry. He won't find out. Plus, i know you've been wanting to fuck me like an animal ever since you saw me naked at the beach shower several months ago".

Garth's face goes red at the remark. Eve snickers evilly. "Looks like i am right. Now, allow me to give you the best night of your life". Eve grabs his neck and kiss him with utmost passion. Garth's final defense faltered, his mind has been consumed with lust. Without wasting another second, he pushes her back so now their torso are straight. Both party roam their hands freely feeling each other fur and skin. The robe Eve wore had been loosened so now it hangs loose on her arm. The only thing that prevented it from falling down completely was her hefty breasts that the top was visible to be salivated over by Garth only.

"God you are so beautiful" Garth commented the golden goddess in front of him. Eve blushed at his compliment. "Why thank you Garth" She replied. Her right hand grabs his neck, choking him lightly. "Kinky, aren't you?" Garth teased. Eve growls sexily. "Shut up". Garth moans when Eve starts licking his throat. His hands found treasure on her succulent heart shaped ass. He was surprised that even though Eve is at her early forty, she still able to retain her youthful appearance.

That itself is one of many reason he loved her.

He hisses in pain as Eve bites his shoulder. The heavy musk of him caused Eve to get intoxicated even more. Slowly she travels downward, kissing each strong pec with vigor. Licking the broad chest and abs without missing an inch of it. Garth can only groan and moan incoherently. It is simply too much for him to handle.

"Hmmm... I wonder, what you are hiding underneath this blanket. Looks big" Eve said licking her lips. The long object's outline under the blanket was visible. And Eve cannot wait for another second. She pulls the blanket away from him, and immediately the object springs into life. It nearly smacked her on the face.

She was shocked at the sight before her.

Before her, stood a pulsating monstrosity of a cock. It stood tall and proudly at 10 inches tall. The veins around it were visible and pulsing rhythmically. She couldn't believe what she is seeing right now. This would literally rip her pussy with ease!.

"My god.. you are big. Bigger than Winston" She breathed raggedly. Her itching just became stronger. This should be a fun challenge to tackle on. She loves challenges. Especially when it involves sex.

Garth gasps sharply when Eve's tongue makes contact with the sensitive underside of his cock. Her tongue trailed against the bulging vein before flicks the mushroom head savoring the heavy scent he produced. Twisting her head to the side she does the same thing again but this time licking the side of the monstrosity. Garth's left hand subconsciously rested on her head, persuading her to swallow him whole.

Eve understood the message and wetted her lips. One of her hand is stroking the shaft while the other one fondling the heavy balls filled with potent seed. She is surprised that even after dumping a substantial amount into Lilly's womb, - which could be seen clearly as she is leaking out in her sleep - the balls still feel on the heavy side. She shudders in delight imagining the entire thing being shot inside her womb and throat.

"Ohh fuck! Eve..." Garth moaned in delight. Eve had just swallowed a quarter of his length, now securely sheathed inside her mouth. He was big. Both in length and diameter. Bigger than her husband which is the main reason she stopped for a moment to readjust.

After feeling comfortable she goes further, swallowing the huge cock inch by inch. Garth is in a world of pleasure. Her mouth, is tighter, warmer, and overall better than Lilly. Perhaps it was due to years of experience made her a literal expert in delivering heavenly blowjob and deepthroat.

But sadly, after only 7 inches, she had to stop. It was simply too much to handle. Tears freely flowing out from her eyes due to the muscles on her face being pulled to hard. She also gagged and choked. Her vision went dark on the edges. She withdraws slowly, taking out the cock out of her mouth, drenched with her saliva which was overproduced by the stimulation.

The saliva drips onto her breasts. While trying to catch her breath, she decided to give him a private lewd show. With the aid of her saliva she starts to rub it to her breasts while moaning seductively. This caught the attention of the red wolf who in turn, starts stroking his cock tauntingly challenges Eve to take it wholly. Eve bites her lower lip, pinching and squeezing her nipples while giving high pitched squeak every now and then.

Garth couldn't take it anymore. It is simply too hot and too sexy for him to handle. With one swift motion, he grabs a handful of her hair and guides her to his throbbing shaft

The other hand grabs the said shaft and smacked it against her face.

"This is what you want right? Isn't it you dirty bitch?" He growled. Eve whimpers in response. The thick dick slapping against her cheek and lips. She wanted to lick it but Garth was faster by pulling it away from her. "P-Please... give me..." "Give you what?" Garth teased. Eve whimpered even more. "Give me your thick, hot, delicious cock. Please master i need it more than breathing. I will let you fuck my mouth and throat into oblivion. I will let you cum into my throat. I want your hot, thick, potent, sticky sperm flooding my mouth. Please master, fuck your slut's tight throat" Eve begged so lewdly than he almost came right there at that moment. But that was all he needed to hear.

He smirks evilly in triumph. "Very well. But first...". Eve squealed when Garth flipped her so now her body is resting against his but the position was inverted. Her head is hovering above his crotch while her crotch is hovering above his head. "I want to taste you. I heard that this little hidden heaven of yours could produce the sweetest honey in the world. Now, i want to know if that's true or not".

Eve let out a scream when she felt a warm, slippery appendage shoots into her warm depths. She instantly covers her mouth with one hand. This prompts Garth to stop tongue fucking her pussy.

"You don't have to silence your screams of pleasurs you know. Lilly isn't going to wake up anytime soon" Garth told her. "How did you... know... that?" Eve asked between ragged breaths. He chuckles in response. "Well i found out the first time we had sex she was a heavy sleeper whenever i fucked her into paradise. So you are free to scream as loud and as lewd as you want. Moreover, i want to see if i can do the same to you" He said darkly. Eve gulped in anxiety but also anticipation.

"Enough talk. Let's eat". And with that he starts eating her out again. Eve whimpers but immediately regains her focus and with one swift motion, she successfully deepthroated all 10 inches, securely sheathing it in her tight and warm throat. Garth's muffled moan was audible enough for Eve to hear. She mentally grinned but quickly found her deepthroat attempt was a bit uncalculated.

She pulls up causing the long rod exiting her throat in a sexy slurping sound. Clutching her throat, she tries to regain oxygen but found it was difficult when there was literally a god with a godlike tongue lapping against her pussy and like a sex demon. Garth expertly lapped her outer lips before pursing his tongue and tongue fuck her depths and wiggle it around giving her an out of this world sensation. She moans and squeals loudly. This boy is literally killing her by simply eating her out. Her heart is pounding at an insane rate that she fears her heart could explode anytime.

Sucking a large breath she deepthroats him again, determined to make him cum first before she does, even though now it feels like almost impossible to do given the fact he is toying with her pussy in an extraordinary way. She could feel him filling up her throat once more, the hot rod lodged deep inside. She pulls back leaving only the tip inside her mouth before plunging back once more until her nose made contact with his pelvis. She continues to repeat the process, each time slowly bringing him into peak.

Garth on the other hand also determined to set her off before him. Using his hands he parted the lips apart and shoots his tongue deeper this time. After feeling that it was enough, he wiggles it around while slowly and painfully retracting it away from her pussy. He ends it with a flick into her super sensitive clit which always rewards him with a noticeable tremble of her body. He had to admit, she nearly brought him into orgasm many time had he didn't think fast enough by delivering a counterattack to her clit. But he is confident that Eve is about to come soon.

Eve was having a hard time to concentrate. They both are on even grounds. They are stuck in a stalemate. At this rate both will cum at the same time and will be declared as draw. She could not let the happen. She would not let this boy win, even though she was begging like a lowly whore that needs a cock more than anything in her life earlier. She decides it is time to pull out her final trick.

Garth was licking and punishing her lips when he suddenly let out a mixture of throaty growl and moan. Something big, round, soft and squishy was crushed against his shaft. Looking down, he sees that Eve had used her amazing breasts on his cock in a last desprate attempt to make him cum first. The feeling was simply amazing. The softness of her breast, coupled with how tight her throat is, it is too much for him to handle. He realized, he too has to do something about it. He cannot lose to her. He executes his last ditch effort to turn the sexual frustration tide to his favor.

Eve tried to scream but with a cock stuck inside her mouth and throat, all that came out was just a gurgled sound. She felt two digits of finger slipped inside of her, and now thrusting in and out of her like crazy. Moreover, Garth also bit her clit with his teeth. The feeling was insane. She almost came right there!. She had to act fast. Mustering all the strength that she has she resumes her deepthroat and titjob to his fuck stick.

It wasn't long until both party announce they cannot hold for much longer.

"Garth i'm cumming!"

"Fuck! Me too Eve!"

The two screams in pure pleasure as they come at the same time. Well, almost, at the same time. Eve came first. Garth had curled three fingers deep inside her, while his thumb pressed over her clit along with his teeth bitten the sensitive button like flesh. She lets out what possibly a tsunami onto his face. He eagerly laps it all trying his best not to spill a single drop.

Eve on the other hand, due to her scream, caused her throat to rumble violently. Coupled with her handjob, deepthroat and titjob, it was simply overwhelming for Garth to handle. His first shot landed deep inside her throat. Eve choked, causing another throat constriction against his shaft. Garth growled loudly and sent two more shots that filled her throat entirely. More shots came in, completely stuffing her mouth until her cheeks puffed out. Even at maximum capacity he was still cumming. Some excessive shot drips out of her closed lips onto his crotch. Eve almost lost her consciousness. His potent seed was simply too much for her to handle.

Garth has just finished lapping all the juices she squirted out. He was right. Eve indeed produced the sweetest honey he ever tasted. Eve on the other hand, felt full after swallowing it all. It was hot, sticky and thick. Almost like a white colored paste. His heavy musk overpowers all her nose. It almost like telling her to drink all of it and leave nothing behind. She obeys like an obedient slave, licking the remnants off of his crotch.

"Looks like... I win..." Garth announced still trying to catch his breath. Eve on the other hand, is silent. The only thing that indicates that she is still awake was the incoherent mumbling she was doing. Garth smirks and flips her again so now she is snuggling onto his chest. He rolls them to the side so now he is on top. His large body hovering above her completely blocking the view of her magnificent lithe hourglass body. Eve whimpers again when she felt him rubbing his shaft against her quivering lips. "Are you ready?" He asked. Eve couldn't answer verbally and opts to answer with a weak nod. Garth smiles and kisses her lips while plunging into her welcoming depths.

Eve moans when Garth stretched her into a whole new boundary that not even Winston can ever reach. His monster of a cock is stretching her to accomodate its impressive size. She could feel every single vein of his cock against her pulsating walls. She is massaging him tenderly.

Garth gritted his teeth. She is tight. Very tight despite being a rather old woman and have given birth twice not to mention being fucked daily by Winston. Perhaps it was his size that makes her to feel tight. But he couldn't complain. The feeling was simply too good. Slowly, he draws out, Eve moans as the hot thick object sliding outside of her pussy. She could feel her pussy crying for the cock to come back as it felt lonely without it. Garth suddenly slams into her with such force that her whole body shot upwards.

She let out a silent scream as she feels his cock kissed her womb. She came right after that. Never in her lifetime she could orgasm that easy. Meanwhile Garth is trying his best not to cum right there. Eve's pussy walls are clenching his shaft so tightly that he found that it is simply impossible to pull out. So he decided to prolong Eve's pleasure by gyrating his hips, his hard on rubbing against the sensitive walls. Eve's hands shot out to latch onto his neck while moaning in ecstacy.

After a minute her orgasm stops. Now he could continue to fuck her until she passes out. Just like what he had promised earlier on.

Eve moaned in pleasure. Her breasts bouncing wildly each time he thrusts deep into her. He is amazing. His speed increases. Her hands fall limp to the side of her body. "F-Fuck Eve... you feel.. ahhh.. so good..." Garth grunted while thrusting like a mad wolf. Eve couldn't even let out a single word with a follow up moan. "Y-You... ahh... so big... fuck... you feel so good... honey..." She murmured.

Garth suddenly flips her over. "Be a good girl and raise your ass for me" He commanded. Eve, already lost into the world of lust and pleasure, obeys. She raises her ass and he immediately fucks her again. The new angle hits her in the spot that never have been touched by Winston before. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue lolled out with drools flowing like a waterfall.

"Ahh ahh so... good... fuck!" Eve cursed. Garth is a sex god. She would gladly worship him in exchange for indescribable sex. He knows how to make her enjoy to the fullest extent even though she has been exhausted way beyond her normal level. Her moans and gasps slowly turns into an incomprehensible gurgling sounds.

Garth knows she is coming, so he grabs both of her arm, pulls it back so her torso is lifted up while slamming with all of his strength to reshape her pussy so it will always be ready to take him whenever he wants to. Her breasts hanging and jiggling like crazy because everytime he hits home it sends an earthquake throughout her entire body. Also, she find this position extremely hot and arousing and she couldn't help but to moan naughtily.

Feeling himself about to cum, he grabs one of her breast and pinch her nipple. Then he moves to the next to give the same exciting treatment before his hand turns her limp head around. "Make out with me. I want to feel your excitement" He breathed. Eve obeys and begins making out with him passionately, both moaning and groaning into each othet mouths. Now that Eve's hands were freed from his strong grip, both find its ways to Garth's head to caress it lovingly.

Garth's hands also found its target, her breasts and clit. His large rough hands began toying with it, speeding up her orgasm. Both separates for one last time to scream in unison.

"F-fuck! I'm cumming!".

They smashed their lips against one another as they came. Eve's walls constrict tighter than ever before, causing Garth to grunt and shoots loads of potent sperm into her welcoming womb. The volume was so great that it leaks outside forming a white thick puddle below them. But even with that he doesn't stop thrusting into her.

"F-Fuck... you... are so... ahhh... you feel... so... good... ahh" Eve moaned erratically. The feeling is amazing. He is an animal. Even with him cumming he stil doesn't stop thrusting into her tight pussy as if he wanted to destroy it.

Eve simply couldn't take it even further. She fainted.

Garth didn't notice that he successfully fulfilled his promise until two minutes after the last rope of cum made its way to her womb. Her whole body had been limp the whole time with his arms prevented it from falling down. Chuckling to himself, he carries Eve back to her room and placed her on her bed. He tucks her under the blanket and gave her a good night kiss.

He laughs quietly to himself as he closes the door.

"Maybe next time, i should have a threesome with Eve and Lilly".

**X - X - X**

_**A/N: And the first chapter of the lemon request is finished!. I am so happy with the result but i hope i could do better in the future. To the requester and readers, i hope all of you enjoy this. Feel free to leave reviews or PMs. Maybe, if you are lucky, your idea would be picked!.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Dasvidaniya!.**_


	3. Sticky Night

_**A/N: This was requested by JonsieMcFastFingers. I hope you enjoy!.**_

_**Sticky Night**_

**X - X - X**

"Oh god... Kate.." Humphrey moaned. Kate couldn't help herself but to grin at him and her handywork. Her stroking becomes faster and faster. His breath becomes more and more ragged with each second passing. He squints his eyes close to delay the inevitable. Kate, ever the evil sexy devil she is, tries harder to deny his advance.

Yup you guessed it. Kate got too horny tonight and decided to give her mate a pawjob. Humphrey was sleeping at first, but then his blissful dream was disturbed when a vision of Kate tackling him down to the ground and kissed him lustfully. His entire body was sweating and his tongue was lolled out. When the dream got to the point where Kate was licking his member, it felt way too real and way too good to be just a dream.

His assumption was real, Kate was licking his sheath to lure his member out. He was about to release a moan but Kate quickly placed a paw to shut his jaw. "Shh... you're gonna wake up Lilly and mom. We don't need a distraction for now. Just enjoy honey..." Kate purred while still licking the sheath. Humphrey whimpered as inch by inch his red canine cock was sliding out.

"Oh my... you may be an omega but _that_ easily an alpha. Hell that cock is the biggest in this pack" Kate cooed sexily praising his long thick cock. It was an nine inch long and two inch thick which could easily win a cock measuring competition if there was one. She breathed in his musk. Heavy and arousing which served as a fuel to her nether area.

"Now... i am _hungry_" Kate purred and put the tip into her mouth carefully as not to scrape his sensitive head with her razor sharp teeth. Humphrey was forced to bite his paw to muffle a scream of pleasure. Kate was a goddess. He didn't know what she learnt at Alpha School but it she definitely took an extra course while there. And his assumption that her tutor was none other than Eve herself. Her own mother.

Twisting her head from left to right she blows him with such vigor that left Humphrey in a dazed state. Her warm mouth and tight throat encasing his member like a tight warm grip that goads him to cum right here right now. But he held back. It would ruin the fun. The lewd and naughty squelching and slurping noises filling the den. Luckily for them both Lilly and Eve are in a deep slumber so they have nothing to worry about for now.

"Kate... Kate... oh fuck..." Humphrey moaned. Kate was toying with his cock with her tongue. Her long tongue wrapped itself around the shaft and he could feel it slithering around. His paws curled into a fist while slightly pounding the ground beneath him to slow down his climax progress. Kate knew this and she is an alpha and an alpha would not be bested by an omega. Even if that omega is her husband. "Come on honey. Don"t hold back. Give it to me. I need it. I'm _thirsty_" Kate teased so sexily that Humphrey let out a whimper. Kate grinned naughtily and continues to give him a splendid blowjob. Then she got a brilliant idea. She stopped sucking the life out of him. That gives Humphrey a sigh of relief.

But soon he found out Kate had found another target. "K-Kate! Stop! Ahhh!" Humphrey had to bite his paw to muffle his scream of absolute bliss. Kate is licking his balls before taking each nut into her mouth playing with it. The balls were heavy and full of fertile seeds. Something that Kate has been craving for so long. She wants all of it inside her. Be it in her womb or mouth. But for now, she wants to give it a taste.

Humphrey knew he had to act fast. What he was experiencing right now is far worse than the one he experienced before. Sure being given a head with the girl of your dreams whom also the sexiest female in the entire pack is extremely hot but this, coupled with the fact that all males are very sensitive down there, is just too much.

Kate yelps when she gets pulled by Humphrey. Before she could react, her body was planted on the ground on her back and her mouth is stuffed with his long thick shaft. Humphrey himself is eating her out like the freshest caribou meat ever caught. Kate moaned and shrieked in ecstacy but unable to do so due to the massive rod jamming in her throat. Her hind legs kicking the air along with her body arching to a perfect bow shape, showing how much in pleasure she is now.

Humphrey is fucking Kate's mouth with great vigor and lust. Her throat is simply too good to be left untouched. His thick cock fits perfectly into his mouth. He knew he was the perfect mate for her and vice versa. Him with his massive cock and potent seeds for breeding and Kate with her heaven like pussy and fertile womb to be bred. The two are made for each other.

Humphrey's tongue and mouth are currently raping Kate's pussy. The sweet scent flowing out from her warm depths is throwing his brain into a haywire. It could only give Humphrey one command that he needed the most: Make her squirt. Kate could feel Humphrey's long and surprisingly strong tongue - perhaps from the training Winston gave to him before - exploring her warm canals and wiggling inside of her trying to map her innards as accurate as possible. His razor sharp teeth were also toying with the sensitivd bundle of flesh on top of her slit. He bites the clit gently and nipping it.

It was too much for Kate.

With a muffled earth shattering scream she squirts extremely hard. Humphre was more than prepared and soon drinks it all up like it's the sweetest honey he ever tasted. Even sweeter than the usual honey he tasted from a beehive in the forest. Kate was squirming underneath but was held down by Humphrey. The cock in her mouth also disallowed her to voice her excitement too loud.

Humphrey knew she needs to breathe so he removes his cock, though reluctantly, from her throat and mouth. He was close to painting her throat white with his sticky and thick cum though. But Kate, doesn't miss a beat of the moment. Mustering all her strength she has left she gets behind Humphrey, chokes him while jacking him off. "Come on Humphrey. Be a good boy and cum for me" Kate cooed in his ear.

Humphrey whines. "B-But Kate! Your sister and mother! You do know that they are in front of us right?!" Humphrey asked worriedly. If he did came, then all of it will be splattered across their face and body. And he is not ready to explain why they reek with the smell of male seed in the morning. "Oh don't worry. I know you'll find it hot and... arousing. Besides, don't try to deny that you once fantasized of tainting my sister's innocence with this fat cock of yours or trying to silence my mother with a cock down her throat. I know it all honey. So why not give you what you wanted?" She asked sexily.

Humphre knew he had been caught along with his fantasy but in the heat of the moment, all he wanted was to cum. And the thought of his older fantasy came rushing back to him was just too much. Kate captures his lips with hers as he cums hard, effectively silencing him just like what he had done to her just minutes before.

His assumption was right. Rope after rope. Shot after shot of potent, thick, sticky, hot white seeds splattering against Eve and Lilly's face and body. He didn't stop cumming for a full minute. By the time he was finished the two sleeping females were painted white. Except for Lilly of course.

"Oh baby you came so hard" Kate cooed sucking the rest of it from his cock trying to milk him out of every single drop of it. Kate swallows, emphasizing on the swallowing before licking her lips. "I need more..." And she dives to give both her sister and mom a passionate kiss while collecting the sperms on their lips. Humphrey couldn't believe what he was seeing. A final spurt of cum shoots out of him hitting Kate on the nose. Kate finished making out with them and giggles before licking the lone rope of cum on her nose.

"Oh no i'm so screwed! How am i gonna explain that to them! Garth and Eve are going to kill me!" Humphrey said when the realization dawned upon him. Kate giggles and boops him on the nose. "Silly you, they already knew about your fantasy about them so it's not going to be a big deal. But still, waking up to a sticky situation is going to left them confused. Now, let's go to your den because we are not finished just yet" Kate calmed him down and kisses him on the cheek. Humphrey sends her a spine chilling smirk as the two run into the night leaving the cum covered females behind.

When morning came, Eve was the first to woke up. "Ugh... why do i smell so bad?" She asked herself. Lilly heard her musing and had woken up as well. "Me too but- oh god mom! Why is your fur white like me?!" Lilly shrieked. Eve got confused but gets even more confused when she discovers her once shining golden fur has turned into pearly white. And it smells like... male seed?. "H-how did this happen to us? Winston and Garth are in a hunting trip with Tony and won't be back until tomorrow. So who could-" Eve stopped her rant. She looks to Lilly who does the same. The two stare at one another for a full minute before they said simultaneously in a rather amused tone.

"Humphrey".

_**A/N: And it's finished! Sorry for the shorter chapter but the requester did not ask for a sexual intercourse so i just had to work with it and this is my best effort so i hope all of you especially the requester enjoyed this. If you don't , well, i'll try to improve myself to be better next time. Dasvidaniya!.**_


	4. Cabin of Lust

_**A/N: This is requested by Alphaandomegalove. Enjoy!.**_

Kate was tasked by her father Winston to investigate the recent event that caused wolves to go missing. Hutch, her friend had said to her that a cabin in the woods in Western Pack territory might be the culprit. He also said that several park rangers have been living in the cabin for almost a week. The same time span when the wolves started to disappear. Kate reached the cabin after half an hour of running. She lowers her body close to the ground.

She could see three park rangers talking near their pickup truck. To her surprise, two familiar wolves are with them but showing no sign of fear. "Lyle? Link? What are you doing?" Kate muttered under her breath. Both of them look calm and relaxed. Their body language doesn't indicate that the humans which are standing a few feet beside them a threat.

Something suspicious is going on here. And Kate wants to know why.

"Well… we managed to capture 14 wolves as of now. All thanks to these good boys" A park ranger, a man, probably in his late 20s with a beard talked while petting Lyle. "Yeah they really helped a lot with the capturing process. Luring them out by using one of their own is very easy" Another park ranger, this time a woman that has a marvelous ginger hair talked and rub Link's chin. "Aren't you a good boy?".

"What the fuck? Are you really betraying the pack just to get the human's trust? Both of you are so dead when Tony finds out" Kate said. But still she must keep her voice low. She must know what's inside the cabin. Perhaps she could find some valuable informations in there.

Kate instinctively lay prone to the ground when the last park ranger turned his gaze to where she was watching. "Well I guess that's enough for today. Let's leave" He said. "Yup it's getting late by the way. Wouldn't want to miss out a good cup of hot coffee" The girl said. "I second that. Let's go!".

Kate hears the car being turned on and starts driving away. She still keeping her head low to the ground. Once the car's noise was no longer audible Kate slowly rises from the tall grass, eyes on the cabin. She moves slowly towards the cabin making sure she is not making any sound.

She arrives on the front porch. Looking from the window reveals that the cabin is dark on the inside. They must've switched off the light prior from their departure since no one's going to occupy it for a while.

"Hmm this window's locked. I must find another way in". She walks to the side and sees another window. She jumps to a stack of chopped woods underneath it to peer inside. Nothing. Good. Slowly, she opens the window with her paw. When it's wide open she jumped inside and goes into her battle stance in case of any danger.

After sensing nothing she lowers her posture and starts moving deeper around the cabin.

_**SLAM!.**_

The window which she entered is slammed shut hard. The curtain, which wasn't drawn earlier, is drawn now. Clearly, someone, or something's inside with her. "Show yourself!" She said while growling to show that she is not messing around.

Suddenly she was being lifted off the ground and before she could speak her muzzle was clamped shut. She tries to struggle to no avail and could sense that she's being carried to a soft and cold surface.

The lights suddenly turned on. "LYLE! LINK!" She screamed. "Well well well, it looks like, the so called smartest alpha isn't a bright one don't you think Link?" Lyle snickered. "That nickname is just pure bullshit. Look how she fell easily to our trap". "If Winston and Tony find out about this, you both are a dead wolf!". Lyle rolls his eyes. "Come on, do you think we give a fuck about the pack?". "What are you doing collaborating with the humans?!" Kate asked still writhing trying to escape. But Lyle's grip is way too strong.

"They wanted us to lure out wolves to be relocated to other parks. And in return, they granted us anything that we want" He said. "And… to be fair, what we wanted is with us now. Laid up against the bed helpless" Link said licking his lips looking at Kate's body. "Y-YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED FUCK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!".

"Scream all you want but no one's gonna hear you except us. Well Link, let's start turning this stuck up alpha bitch into our personal cum dump shall we?" Lyle said grinning evilly. Link says nothing but the matching grin he wears say it all.

"YOU FUCKING BASTA-GLUK!" Kate's screaming was stopped by a 10 inch cock being shoved down her throat. "Fucking hell her throat is so fucking tight!" Lyle moaned feeling her throat muscles contorting against his shaft. Kate's muffled scream makes it even better as her throat rumbling against his shaft, amplifying the feeling.

"You can start fucking her mouth brother, meanwhile, I am going to have a dessert. A REAL treat" Link said licking his lips as he gazes on her pussy. It's slowly starts to swell. "Well well well looks like she's starting to like this". He sniffs her pussy before giving it a quick swipe. Kate's entire body bucked up before being roughly pushed down by Lyle with a violent thrust of his cock down her throat. "Behave slut!" He barked slapping her cheek.

Kate starts to sob, unable to accept her current predicament. "Quit your crying you little bitch! Where's the tough, arrogant alpha now?!" Link growled. He shoves a digit into her wet pussy. "Fuck me aren't you a little horny bitch? Your pussy is sucking my paw in!" Link said. Kate tries to wiggle her body to escape but unfortunately, while she was wiggling it caused Lyle to shove his cock even deeper since her actions made his sensitive shaft colliding against the inside of her tight throat. The feeling was amazing.

"Oh yeah keep wiggling you bitch! You are going to make this more enjoyable for both of us!" Lyle replied tongue hanging out of his mouth. Meanwhile Link has had enough by fingering her now quivering hot pussy. He wants to taste her. Taking out his drenched with her juice paws he quickly replace it with his mouth and tongue.

He starts slowly by licking her labia. His coarse tongue tracing her outer lips drinking all the juices he could find. He savors the sweet taste and it increases his lust for her by tenfold. Kate tries to kick him away but ended up getting both of her legs grabbed by him to make her stop moving around so much. "Stop resisting you golden bitch! You are nothing but a cock slut now!" Lyle growled choking her with his cock face fucking her. Kate gurgled a response but it falls on deaf ears.

"Oh I am sorry what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of you choking on my dick!" Lyle laughed followed by Link's. Kate lets out a muffled scream but gets slapped by Lyle. "Shut it and keep deepthroating me bitch!". Link continues to eat Kate hungrily. Her taste is simply too good and addicting. Lapping her clit with his long tongue, twisting it expertly with his slimy appendage. Bless Mother Nature for giving the wolves a long, big, and strong tongue.

Kate tried her best to not slowly falling to the lust but something deep inside her has been slowly but steadily awakening. Something older, more primal. Both twins noticed that her struggle has decreased slightly. They waste no time but to sneer at her. "Finally starts enjoying our rough treatment Kate? Good now it would be much easier for both of us!" "That's it Kate. Stop resisting and soon you'll be more than glad to be force fed with our cock and cum!".

Lyle and Link continue to give her more sexual administrations. Lyle knows he's close and so does Link. Her labored breath, her occasional leg spasming. All the obvious signs of her being close. "Ahh fuck Kate I am close… your mouth and throat are doing wonders to my cock! You really are a trained cocksucker" Lyle moaned.

Link vigorously starts sucking on her pussy and clitoris. Her legs start to spasming erratically again followed by muffled screams of pleasure. "That's it Kate! Keep those beautiful noises coming! I know you want this!". Lyle couldn't hold himself much longer. He thrusts one last time as deep as he can down to Kate's hot tight throat. Sheathing himself inside her as his knot rests against her muzzle. Kate's eyes bulged when she felt his cock increased in size significantly while he is pumping load after load of hot sticky cum down to her stomach.

At the same time, Link bit on her clit while sucking on her pussy as hard as he could. The result? A tsunami of orgasmic juice flowing out of her pussy uncontrollably. Her legs spasm around wildly. Even he was struggling to keep her pinned down as her entire body writhing in pure ecstasy.

Kate starts to feel blacking out due to lack of oxygen since Lyle hasn't remove his cock from her throat yet. She tries to tap his legs but to no avail. He is too drunk in pleasure while continues to force feed Kate with his cum. Just as she was about to pass out he roughly jerked his pelvis away from her, which also removing his cock from her throat. Kate immediately gasping for air but Lyle isn't finished yet. He is still cumming and now splashing Kate's body with his hot sticky white cum.

Even Kate is amazed at how much he could ejaculate at a time. Kate coughs when a shot landed perfectly in her mouth. By the time he was finished, her golden fur is almost nowhere to be found. "Fuck… you are fucking amazing" Lyle breathed. Kate feels dirty. She was used as a cum dump by Lyle and was also sexually assaulted by Link. She feels like a whore. But even before she could think more, she finds herself being flipped onto her back.

"Do you think we would be satisfied just by a simple foreplay? Oh you are greatly mistaken" Link and Lyle said at the same time. Kate whimpers in fear. "I want to feel her mouth Lyle. You can take her pussy. I am sure you are dying to feel that tight pussy" Link said grinning evilly. Kate tries to escape but Lyle is quicker.

He pulls her on top of her while wrapping his foreleg on her throat, choking her slightly. "Come on Kate why would you run away? We know you like this!" Lyle said laughing at her. Tears welling on Kate eyes. She could feel his excitement near her throbbing pussy. He lewdly starts grinding his shaft against her lips. Both of them shivered. Furs standing rigidly as a response to the stimulation.

"I know you want this. All you need is to enjoy" Lyle. Kate lets out several suppressed whimper through her clenched teeth. "Don't make this harder than it needs to Kate. Don't deny your own desires" Lyle said. His paw finds her muzzle as he tries to pry open her mouth with his paw digits.

He succeeds in doing so and is now shoving two digits inside her mouth toying with her tongue. Kate's labored breaths turn both twins on even further. "That's the kind of stuff I want to hear: A bitch in heat" Link snickered. He lines up his cock above her open mouth. "Swallow. Don't resist" Link growled. Kate is doing the best she can to close her mouth despite the obvious two digits still resting inside.

"Lyle. Do it" Link said half annoyed. Lyle nods in response and slam into Kate's quivering depths in one swift motion. Kate's mouth involuntarily opened up as a reaction to the sudden intrusion to her most private area giving Link the time he needed to slam into Kate's throat sheathing himself completely.

Kate lets out a gurgled scream as Lyle starts fucking her in a slow tempo. "Link you won't believe how tight this bitch is down here! Her pussy walls are literally trying to suck me in deeper! Can you believe this is the same so called alpha who always can control herself in any situation?" Lyle said pumping his hot rod into her. "I beg to differ" He said while trying to stifle a moan due to the fact Kate's throat is even tighter than before somehow.

"Lyle why her throat is tighter than before? She wasn't this tight when she was deepthroating you right?" Link grunted. "Hah! Maybe it's because there is a big and thick dick currently reshaping her pussy right now! She wants to let her voice of pleasure to be known but currently blocked by your own dick!" Lyle joked earning a laugh from Link. Kate's muffled scream once more creating a vibration that feels like heaven sent for Link. He grabs both side of her face and starts ramming his cock deeper into her.

"Jeez Link let her breathe for a moment. She looks like about to pass out any moment" Lyle said seeing how limp she is now. "Alright but I can't wait to stick my dick deep into her throat again" Link grunted letting her to breathe for a moment. "How does it feels like hmm? Exciting? Feels great?" He mocked. "I… fucking… hate… both… of… you…" She gasped through each words. Lyle slaps her in response. "Silence bitch!".

"Very well then. Looks like we have to continue to… reeducate you to a more… favorable attitude" Link said before slamming back his cock into her throat. Lyle on the other hand, is using his free hand to massage her swollen and visible clitoris. "Fucking bitch! You know you love this don't you? Clit so puffed out as if you haven't been fucked for a decade!" Lyle yelled in her ears.

Kate silently cries. "Aww is the perfect alpha crying? Don't worry, I just happen to have the perfect cure for that!" Link sneered and plunge his cock as hard as he could into her throat and let it stays like that for several minutes. Lyle on the other hand started to fuck her in an increased speed. Kate didn't know whether to cry, breathe, or scream. All the emotions mixed together. She stopped crying and focused to stay awake by trying to breathe as hard as she could despite the cock lodged inside her throat.

After a few minutes, Link let go of the position, allowing Kate to take the much needed air. "Are you going to cry again little bitch? Do you want me to do it again?" Link asked evilly. She coughed for a few times before answering. "N…No…" Her answer sounded so weak. As if she has been defeated. "Good girl. Or should I say, good bitch" Link said slapping her cheek lightly. "Now, suck me- no. Deepthroat me like a good girl and i'll reward you nicely" Link said tapping his cock against her forehead.

Kate reluctantly obliges. "Come on, I won't bite" Link cooed softly. Kate slowly opens her mouth letting the hot red rod being engulfed once more by her hot tight mouth. "Ahhh fuck… I'll never get used to this" Link confessed letting his tongue lolling out to the side of his mouth as Kate steadily starts deepthroating him. "Finally you knocked some sense into her Link" Lyle said snickering a bit while currently fucking Kate at incredible speed. "It took time but we are slowly breaking her which is a good progress".

The two male wolves continue to degrade her even further. But with it, it also making the thing inside her more and more prominent with each deepthroat and with each slapping of a male sack onto her pussy. Her mind slowly starts to be corrupted by something that she had tried to suppress for so long ever since Alpha School.

"Fuck I am close again. She's just too good" Lyle grunted through his teeth. Kate's pussy is amazing. Her walls are begging him to go deeper, pulsating against the flesh of his cock, sucking it deeper into her hot tight depths. "Fuck… I am not going to last any longer!" Lyle moaned.

With a final thrust, and a pop of his knot which effectively locking him in place, he shoots load after load of virile seeds into her eager womb. Her pussy walls are convulsing, driving his orgasmic pleasure to new heights. Even with his knot locking him in place he is still trying to thrust even deeper. Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head while still deepthroating Link as best as she could despite her current predicament.

"Fucking hell… it's fucking amazing… this bitch literally drained me within two orgasms" Lyle gasped for breath. He forcefully pulls out his knot from her swollen red pussy, earning a sharp gasp from Kate as the content of his orgasm slowly starts to flow on the bed below, staining the sheets.

"Good. Now it's my turn to cum. Get ready Kate" Link said increasing his pace of face fucking her. Kate could only lay in silence as his knot is slapping her chin repeatedly. The heavy, musky sack colliding with her chin filling her nose with his intoxicating scent. Paws on each side of her head to make her stay still while he continues to roughly fucking her mouth and throat.

"Here it comes! Swallow it all you slut!" Link roared and sheathed himself as deep as he can into her throat. Kate couldn't do anything but to swallow both her pride and his seed. An audible noise of _glug glug_ could be heard in the bedroom as she drinks Link's cum. But he is still hasn't finished yet. Her cheeks puffed out like a balloon threatening to spill its content out. Only after small rivulets of cum leaking from her nose did Link let go of her as she coughed and sputtered to the bed sheet. Cum running down her chin to her chest and stomach. A good amount of it pooling beneath her and some seeped back into her pussy.

"Damn. You look like an actual cum dump now" Lyle commented to Kate who is still coughing up cum from her mouth. Link doesn't like that she is wasting potent seeds he gave to her. Walking to her he pushes her on her back and straddles her chest. "Drink. Not throw it up" Link growled. He raises a paw, glistening with cum. "Now. Suck". Kate does as she was told and starts sucking on his digits which are rich with cum. She also made sure there are no traces of cum left. "Good girl. Keep drinking them". He shoots his paw deep into her pussy earning a loud moan from Kate. He uses the opportunity to shove both paws into her mouth feeding her with an abundant amount of cum.

Kate is feeling dizzy but knew she needs to stay awake. "Good girl. Or should I say, good slut?" He said after Kate finished sucking his paws off. He kisses her cheek and cups her chin. "I am not done with you yet however" Link said.

Grabbing her by the scruff, he throws her against the round table near the bed. "Lyle you take a breather. I am going to examine her further" Link ordered. "Don't mind me. I am just going to enjoy to view from here" Lyle said while slowly pumping his cock back to live. Kate's upper body is laid down on the table. "Now be a good slut and take a good pounding from me" Link whispered on her ear. He grabs her slender waist and thrusts into her from behind earning a yelp of pain.

"Fuck! You weren't kidding when you said she was tight as hell Lyle!" Link grunted. Her pussy is unbelievably tight. It's like it wants his cock deeper into her womb. "To think that you kept this treasure hidden for so long is just a sin to us" Link said giving her ass a spank. Kate moaned in return.

"I am sorry? What was that?" Link asked. "P-Please… don't spank me…" Kate whimpered. "Wrong choice of words" Link said and he starts to spank Kate harder. The corruption of her mind has reached its full power and a final combination of a spank and a hard thrust into her pussy was all it takes to break her.

The inner personality of her. The _real_ her. Who had been suppressed for so long, is finally freed. Kate's eyes flashed momentarily. Her facial expression, which was once a face full of pain and sadness, quickly replaced by something different. Something… _better_.

"Oh… Link" Kate purred sexily. Link knew what it means. He has successfully broken her. "What is it my lovely cum slut?" He asked. "S-Spank… me… HARDER!" She yelled the last part. "Beg me for it you golden slut!" He barked. "OH PLEASE SPANK ME! FUCK ME! USE MY PUSSY AS YOUR SEX TOY! IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR PUPPIES!" Kate screamed as she spanks her ass on her own.

"Damn man I didn't know you could break her that easy" Lyle commented from the bed while giving a thumbs up to his twin. "Now the real fun could begin" Link commented. He slams her against the wall on her back and resumes his brutal fucking. "Ah yes! Yes! Fuck me! Use me! Breed me like a whore!" Kate screamed. Her claws come out and start to claw the wall. "Yes you bitch! Moan my name! Show me how much you love this!" Link said. "Fuck Link! Your cock is so good on my little tight slutty pussy!" Kate moaned. Link grins and begins to fuck her faster than before.

"Ahh! I am cumming!" Kate screamed. She floods the carpet and his sheath with her orgasmic juices, unable to hold back much longer. And it also acts as the catalyst for the male wolf. "Fuck you are so tight! I am cumming!". He pumps more virile seed into her womb, mixing with Lyle's which has been inside earlier. So much that it creates a small bump on her stomach.

Link finishes cumming and throws her to the floor. Kate moans at the sensation of the mini bump on her stomach recedes and uses the opportunity to eat the cum spewing out from her pussy. "Aren't you a cum loving bitch?" Link asked the purring whore on the wet carpet.

"I am a cum loving bitch. Your cum dump. Your personal sex toy" Kate purred winking at him. Link growls and is about to give her the third fuck of the night but Lyle steps in. "You take a break. I'll go with her". He grabs her tail and drags her out of the room, earning him a squeal in mixture of pain and pleasure. "The couch is vacant for now. But we'll make it occupied for the both of us" Lyle said smirking at her.

He throws her onto the couch, face first. Kate giggles and cranes her head back giving him a seductive smile. "Now suck me off bitch" He commanded. Kate wastes no time and crawls onto him, which is currently laying on his back. A pillow supports him so his upper torso is propped up. "No. I want to eat that delicious pussy of yours as well. Turn around" Lyle ordered.

Kate sensually turns her body around giving him the full view of her plump round ass and her swollen, used pussy. Kate instantly swallows his entire length catching Lyle off guard. "OH FUCK! Eager aren't you?" He grinned slapping her ass. Kate lets out a muffled reply followed by a sharp sucking noise. "Well let me get started as well". He roughly part her labia and starts eating her out like crazy.

Link exits the bedroom and sits at the other end of the couch. Seeing how Kate expertly sucks at his twin's cock makes his own cock comes back to life. He starts jerking himself off to the magnificent view. Kate realizes someone's watching and after knowing that it's Link, she gives her a sexy wink. "Damn you bitch. You know how to turn things on" Link grunted.

Kate returns her full attention back to the red shaft inside her mouth. She twists her head around while her tongue massages his shaft. Lyle's hips buckled a few times. He also tries his best to concentrate but it proved to be an almost impossible task against her extremely amazing talent of giving head.

"H-Hey! Come on man I was just eating her!" Lyle protested when Link turned Kate's body around away from him. Kate yipped at the sudden shift and she felt a hot pulsating object right above her ass. "Shut up. I want to fuck her asshole" Link said and thrusts deep into her ass. Kate lets out a muffled scream and tries to get away but Lyle, using his hind legs, kept her under control. "Stay put whore. Now resume your deepthroat" Lyle said.

Link nearly came a second after he sheathed himself into Kate's ass. It's even tighter than her pussy. He wonders how he didn't came in an instant. It must've been because she had drained him several times earlier. "Fuck me Kate you are tightest bitch I have ever fucked. Not even that whore Claw could compare to you!" Link growled and complimented her at the same time. Kate shows her gratitude by wiggling her ass earning yet another growl from Link.

"So that's how you repay my kindness? Fine then. Then be prepared for this!". Kate yelps when Link slapped her juicy ass. In the meantime, Lyle grabbed her head and starts thrusting deep into her mouth. Now being fucked from two side, Kate is slowly losing herself once more to lust. Each thrust makes her want to cum. Each deepthroat makes her want to pass out. Her pussy juice gushing out at an outstanding rate. Link noticed this and used it as a lube to make fucking her ass even easier. Once applied, it made it more enjoyable and less painful for Kate.

Lyle on the other hand forces her to look into his eyes. He pulls his cock out of her mouth, let it dangles in front of her. "Do you want this?" He asked wiggling it back and forth. Kate lets out a pathetic whine while moaning softly to the rough ass fucking she currently receiving. "What's the magic word?" Lyle teased. "P-Please…" She purred.

"Please what?" "Please let me pleasure you. Let me suck that big, hot, long cock and let me drink your cum!" Kate whined while licking his tool sensually. Her answer is a rough throat fuck by Lyle. She loves this. She couldn't think anything but being used as a sex toy, a cum dump, and a breeding whore.

Lyle and Link are close. They could feel their balls welling once more, restocked to the brim with virile seeds that would definitely make Kate pregnant with their pups this time. They grit their teeth to hold their orgasm back for a bit longer to make it even enjoyable.

Without warning, both of them pulled out of Kate, from her throat and asshole respectively. This earned a questioning look from Kate. "L-Lyle? L-Link? Is something wrong?" She asked sacredly. Did she do something that make them lose interest in her? She has to fix this! And fast!.

"Get on your haunches in front of the couch" Both male ordered. She wastes no time in doing so while they repositioned themselves in front of her, both cocks dangling just right in front of her muzzle. "Now use that slutty mouth of yours and that paws to jerk us off. We will reward you with our most plentiful orgasm of the night".

Kate wastes no time in jacking one off while deepthroating the other one. She would change every so often to make sure both twins receive the same pleasurable treatment. Both of them would not hold back and sometimes use their fore legs to keep her in a deepthroating position to make her choke on their thick cock and let her go just before her vision goes dark.

This continues for several minutes. Moans, gasps, and groans filling the cabin which reeks with the smell of cum, female juices, sex, and more. Kate decides to up her game by deepthroating both cock at the same time while playing with their balls. "H-Holy fuck!" Both screamed. In response, they both use their hind legs to lock Kate in place. The cocks inside her throat increase in size and they start to shoot their most plentiful load of the night. They literally force feed Kate so much that her stomach grows even larger than before.

They don't let go of their grip. Letting their cum filling Kate's throat, and then her mouth until it couldn't expand any longer. Then it starts to leak out from her nose and from the corner of her lips. It wasn't until a steady river of cum running down from her mouth they let go of her. She quickly gulps down the cum in her mouth before opening her mouth once more as they are not yet finished cumming. The white, hot, sticky cum landing everywhere but mostly on her. Her eyes, nose, head, ears, chest, stomach, pussy. Everywhere.

After they were finished, she's as white as her sister Lilly. Maybe even whiter. She giggles as a response and starts to drink the cum off of her body giving the twins yet another sexual show earning her a couple of spurts that landed on her waiting tongue which she gulps eagerly.

"Damn Kate… you… drained both of us…" Lyle commented. "Best… fuck… of my… life…" Link breathed.

They crane their head up to see Kate grinning mischievously at them. They gulp nervously. "You might have been drained but…" She grabs both limp cock with her paws and starts stroking it slowly.

"I am not done with you yet".

Both male groans as she starts to sucking them off again.


End file.
